


To Unite The Kingdoms

by Kidds (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Heaven vs Hell, M/M, Michifer - Freeform, two kingdoms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 07:52:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5083906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kidds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The kingdom of Heaven and Hell had been at war against each other since the beginning. To end the useless bloodshed the two kings decided to unite their kingdoms, by promising their oldest son to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Unite The Kingdoms

Once upon a time, there were two kingdoms. Heaven and Hell. They had been at war, nearly as long as the kingdoms existed but there was no end in sight.  
Both kings fought with all their might, knowing that this war will go on forever.   
One day, they decided to end the horrible war, which plagued the kingdoms since the beginning.   
The mighty kings both knew the negotiations won't be be easy because the kings were proud and offering piece was a sign of weakness. Yet, they knew, no one will survive the war if it progresses like it has been for decades.  
The rulers of the two kingdoms talked for days, weeks and even months, until one day they came to an agreement. 

The firstborn son of each king shall unite the divided kingdoms forever.

The prince of heaven, Michael, was a fare young man, very gifted in the art of sword fights and the noble and braver leader of the knight of heaven. 

The prince of Hell was called Lucifer. Everyone in the dark kingdom knew, Lucifer had his own will. He enjoyed his life in luxury and he knew he could break every limit, he was confronted with.

The two princes never met each other. But this was about to change.

 

"Michael, I must talk to you." Chuck, the king of Heaven greeted his son. He was seated in his throne.

Michael bowed in front of his father, until the king nodded and he could stand straight again.

"Yes father?" Michael's hair was ruffled, normally it would have been neatly combed down, but the prince just came back from training with the other knights.

"Something important happened. You know Crowley, the king of Hell." Chuck started to explain. 

Michael nodded but he was slightly confused. He never interacted in any way with Crowley but he knew if the other king was involved, there were no good news.

"We called truce."

Michael's eyes grew big. Truce? As in, no war? No more innocent being brutally murdered. Finally piece? The warm feeling of hope spread in Michael and there was a little smile on the firstborn son's face.

"That's fantastic! After all these years we have been in war with them, there is finally hope for piece and living in harmony." Michael's smile faded when he saw the stern look in the kings face. 

"Father? Is there something troubling you?" Michael hesitated but he had to know. "What did you agree on?"

Before Chuck could answer, the doors of the throne room swung open, revealing one dozen of people, marching into the hall. 

They were all heavily armoured. Their footsteps were heavy and loud on the white marble floor. 

Michael drew his sword and spread his arms. 

"Father those are knights of the Hell kingdom!" But before Michael could defend himself and his father in any way, Chuck raised his hand. 

"No Michael. I invited them." 

The prince lowered his arms, yet didn't put his sword away. His father told him, there had been negotiations but he didn't think that they would dare to walk into the throne room of his family. Michael watch the figures walk toward them and his father decided to meet them in the middle. The firstborn waited for his father to show him any sign, how he should react in this situation. He watched the strangers from the distance. 

"Michael, don't you want to welcome our guests?" His father called him over. Michael hesitated but decided to follow his father's wishes. Everything else would have been disrespectful and Michael was a good prince. Putting his sword away, he walked over to the group of people.

Then he saw him, he will only notice what the man he just will mean to him later. But for now, he only saw the prince of Hell. Michael had to admit, he was very handsome. A nice strong face, blue eyes and blond hairs. His pale skin and hair created a big contrast to his dark armour. Just like Michael he bear arms. He choice of weapon was a broadsword. It look very differently from his. His was thin and elegant, unlike his opponent.

"This is my firstborn son Michael, he is part of our agreement." Chuck introduced his son to the followers of the ruler and the king himself. 

Michael wanted to ask what he meant about the agreement but he was interrupted by the princes of Hell.

"My name is Lucifer." Said prince bowed quickly. "And I'm glad to be part of this agreement. I'm sure this marriage will have advantages for both kingdoms."

Michael's heart skipped a beat. Marriage? What did this mean? He knew that he would have been married off to someone, someday but it just came very unexpected. Especially to the prince of Hell.


End file.
